Tired Of Pretty
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: The true Divas of the WWE are tired of living in the shadows of the wanna be Playboy bunnies. They finally break out when they decide enough is enough.
1. Crossing Lines Now

Title: Tired Of Pretty

Author: The Classic Chic

Summary: The true Divas of the WWE are tired of living in the shadows of the wanna be Playboy bunnies. They finally break out when they decide enough is enough.

* * *

Chapter One: Crossing Lines Now

Jillian lied in the ring, out of breathe and slightly in pain from getting slammed by Candice. But, when she rolled out of the ring, and walked out, she left with what dignity she still felt like she had left.

She was just beaten by Candice Michelle.

The blonde made a face at that thought. She was just so disgusted with it. That, now, _that _was pathetic; truly. But you know what else is pathetic? The fact that she was just beeing used lately as a tool for the company; just to be laughed at every night. And she didn't like that. Something _had _to be done.

Meanwhile, Candice was taunting her long time rival into the ring. Beth, seeing her, saw this as an oppritunity. But also, she knew it couldn't be just _that _easily. Sure, the Glamazon could definitely kick Candice's ass; but what was she thinking?

She didn't listen to her gut feeling. She just wanted to hurry up and get her hands on her. So Beth walked to the ring, and was about to slide through the ropes, when Candice kicked her in the side and blocked her out. Beth stumbled a little bit, but she caught herself. What the fuck was that? What was that cheap shot? The blonde gave her a strange look as she headed toward the ramp. She was definitely pissed off. Candice wanted to fight, right? Then you don't cheap shot someone just as they get in the ring. You just don't.

They started trash-talking while Beth kept walking out. Candice _official _crossed dangerous lines now.


	2. Backstage Heat

Chapter Two: Backstage Heat

Beth gripped onto her gold, angrily. And with her other hand, she held her side where Candice had kicked her. What the hell was that? Candice wanted to fight, but she had to take a cheapshot against Beth just to get her satisfaction? Seriously, it was pretty retarded. Yet people cheer for _her _for how she struck her and booed Beth only being her long-time rival. And unlike Beth, Candice couldn't wrestle worth a shit. So why was _she _getting pop for?

The Glamazon's anger was starting to rise. She exhaled with frustration as she headed to her locker room. She turned one hall that led to it. Santino was by her door, waiting for her; but Beth didn't want to see anyone right now. She was too pissed.

"Baby, ah I'm so sorry about that---" the Italian began, but Beth cut him off as she entered inside, slamming the door shut.

"Leave me alone!"

Santino felt the flames of his girlfriend's fury as she whipped the door close. He decided, he treasured his life and his manhood too much, so he wasn't going to dare talk to her.

Beth tossed her belt on the bench and caused it to land on her dufflebag. She wanted to just punch something, but she restrained herself. She took a calm breath as she looked in the mirror. She looked at her image; she knew something that was still true. She was still Women's Champion and she wasn't going to let anyone change that. Not even Candice Michelle.

--

Jillian stepped out of the locker room, dressed down in her casual attire. On her arm was her bag filled with her wrestling gear and other things. As she walked down the halls, she message the back of her blonde head. She was still hurting a little bit from the match.

She continued, until she passed Beth's locker room. That's when she got the idea! May be she should talk to her about the whole thing. After all, they were sort of in the same boat. So may be Jillian knew what to do about the whole jobbing situation. Especially since they were being disrespected from someone as _talentless _as her, and Beth knew how to beat a bitch down easily.

Jillian knocked on her door, hoping to get a response.

No answer.

She knocked again, a little longer this time.

_"Santino! I told you to leave me alone!" _Beth hollered in the background on the other side of the door. "_I'm already pissed off as it is, I don't need -- " _That's when she opened up the door and saw her friend standing before her. " -- Oh...hey Jillian. Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's cool. Do you have a sec? I was hoping to talk to you real quick before I left the building." Jillian requested.

"I really don't feel like talking." Beth told her. "To be honest, I just want to be left alone for the night. I mean, I already feel like shit because I snapped at Santino, I'm just not in the mood."

"It's about the Candice thing, I know. I'm feeling the same way you are. I'll let you rant to me if you want, and then we can talk about what we can do about it." Jillian suggested.

"Well, that actually sounds pretty good right -- "

That's when Beth was cut off by a familiar, annoying voice.

"Oh, Beth, darling!"

Beth blinked twice, angered again because she knew Candice was coming up close. She looked up from Jillian's voice to the sound of the noise and was right. It was Candice and her little croonie KellyKelly following up behind. The Glamazon said nothing in response to Candice's mocking call. She just stood there.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, that kick didn't bruise anything did it?" the Milwaukee native feigned concern.

"Why don't you just leave us alone for the rest of the night, Candice? We've had enough of your bullshit." Jillian defended her friend.

"I'm sure you have. I mean, we did kick your ass." Candice said, in a cocky tone. "Isn't that right, Kelly darling?"

"Abso_lutely." _Kelly said with a smile.

"No, you know what," Beth said, pushing passed Jillian gently but quickly to get up in Candice's face. "the only reason why you won is because Vince made it so Jillian had to job to you. If it were me in that ring, I would have injured you again all OVER AGAIN for the THIRD time. And what was that in the ring? You had to cheapshot me off the mat just to make sure I couldn't get in? Real smooth and brave of you. If you wanna fight for real, come look for me, but I'm not wasting my breath on someone as pathetic as you. (She faced Kelly) And you know what, you little whore, you're never going to make it in this business, if you follow her. And also? You think you're hot shit? Well guess what, _little girl, _you're _not. _You're no living fucking doll. You're an ugly ass bulimic tramp. Jillian's the real living doll. So do us all a favor, and go stick your finger down your throat a little farther. I think I see another fat roll."

Jillian couldn't help but laugh at Beth's comeback. She absolutely just WHIPPED the shit out of both of them!

"And Candice?" Beth turned back to her rival. She jabbed a finger in her chest. "_You_ will never get -- (she pointed to herself) -- _my _gold. Learn to accept it."

Candice just glared at her, while Kelly's mouth dropped. Candice expected that to come out of Beth's mouth, but not Kelly.

"We'll see about that." Candice told her as she walked away with her friend.

Beth watched as she travelled off. She knew more heat was going to start up even more.


End file.
